Mer Tails
by angeldust889
Summary: Hermione discovers she's really a half blood and that's not all! please R&R
1. Mum you did what?

Hermione sat in her room reading as was the usual when she was home for the summer holidays. This time however she felt safer as the war had ended with the death of Voldermort and she now had both of parents with her once again. Going downstairs to grab a snack from the kitchen she found her mother at the table crying hysterically. "Mum what is it are you alright?" she asked now very worried indeed. "Hermione sit down. I've been trying to work up the courage to do this but I keep loosing my nerve and can't hold out any longer. Now the war is over it's actually safe to tell you that we're not muggle born people. We are half bloods. Your father is a squib but I am a witch myself. The reason you don't know this is because I attended Beauxbatons as a young child and transferred to Hogwarts in my third year when we moved to England permanently. That unfortunately is not all I must tell you. I need to know as of now what mystical creatures do you know of?" she asked Hermione intently.

"Well mum I understand it would have been unsafe to tell me so it's alright. At least I know now. As for your question I only know of Veela's, werewolves and Vampires. Why do you ask?" "Hermione I am under a glamour charm I do not really look like this. You don't look like that either. I had to charm myself and you because of what I am, what you are now becoming. When I remove the glamour I will look normal but depending on what circumstances I'm in that can change. Watch one moment if you will. I'll just remove the glamour on me!" Hermione's mother had always been short enough with brown frizzy hair like she had with minimal curves and hardly any chest again like Hermione had. Waving her own wand over herself Jean changed dramatically. Her hair became very long ending at her bum and as now silver blond in colour. It hung in beautiful waves and she stood taller also at five ft eleven. She had grown many more curves with long legs and huge breasts and seemed to Hermione at least to be emitting a sort of glow. "Mum you look amazing! Are you really glowing?" she asked her now stunning mother awestruck.

"Yes my dear I am. My glow is faint because of your father but your own glow will not be faint at all and will attract all men around you. My dear men will be falling over themselves and doing anything within their abilities bar hexing you to get you to notice them even just for five seconds. Your body will release a sort of music and you will often sing songs unknowingly first off for periods of one minute whereby you can get any man to do anything you want them to. Over time you can harness this power like I can and can use it to get anything you want to. I will now demonstrate. Richard come here please. _I need you to be by my side I love you dear Richard I do_ . Richard sweetheart please go upstairs and paint your toe nails pink!" she said grinning hugely. "Yes dear of course Jean. Any particular shade of pink you'd like?" "Yes dear cerise pink now off you go!" "Yes my angel" he left quickly looking rather normal and as though he was not at all in a daze which he was. "Mum that was amazing!" said Hermione now full on laughing at her dad. "Mum I must understand why anyone would want to do that in the first instance?" she asked her mother now shocked.

"But my dear one would do it just because they can or to perhaps make a fool of a guy they don't like or indeed do like. It will be your job to see past all of these men and find your mate for life. When you find him you will both have an extended life and I should tell you now that no type of spell except the death spell can ever harm you. In fact any other spell that would seek to harm you unless performed in class would just reflect back to the person who cast it. In these unions jealousy will be rife but I must say that this is normal and no matter how much jealousy there is you and your partner will ultimately know that you are just for one another and will never ever stray. You will need to bond just as veela's do but we are not veela's so we will never die if we don't find our mates. I was ecstatic when I found your father. Now on to more pressing matters. Winky! Yes still remember me then I see well great stuff. Please bring me Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Ginerva Weasley. Thank you oh and Winky it's so wonderful to see you again!"

"As it is to see you Miss Melville. I can still remember when you were head girl. How lovely!" beamed the delighted elf before popping back with the three confused people. "Hermione what's going on and who is this?" asked Harry in a high pitched tone his eyes going wider then wide. "Boys this is my mother Jean Melville!" said Hermione smiling at them all. "Her name was Melville before she married my dad and became a Granger. She has just removed a glamour charm that was on her the whole time and now that we're all safe after the outcome of the war she can remove the charm on me. I'm really half blood she is a witch herself but could never tell me over Voldermort. My father is a squib. I don't know how to tell you this either as my mother has not told me fully yet but I'm not just half blood I'm also a bit mystical in the same way that a veela is only I'm not veela!" she said excitedly. "That sounds wonderful 'Mione!" they all said hugging her one after the other. "Ok prepare everyone I'm removing her charm permanently now!" said Jean pointing her own wand at Hermione "Prepare yourselves boys she will look rather different to me as is the norm with our kind" said Jean smiling.

As the light engulfed her body Hermione felt herself grow in height to her mother's height of five ft eleven inches. Her hips curved into the shape of an hour glass and her previous small breasts increased three sizes to a D cup. Her hair was now mid back in length with tame waves and a blue green shade. It was now in a half up fishtail plait and looked wonderful. Her eyes were now golden topaz and her entire body was surrounded by a glow. When she stopped her transformation which did take a little then Jeans had because of her young age everyone gasped at her. "Hermione you're so gorgeous wow!" shrieked Ginny hugging her deeply. "This feels weird mum. Now what is the missing part to this story that you've left out. What are we?"

"Ok dear well I've left out two things. Number one we're quite rich in the wizarding world and you even have your own lakeside manor that I bought for you on your birth. The next thing is that we are mermaids. We have more magical strength then ordinary wizards and we can if we are ill get a boost into more power and health once again if either submerged in any kind of water or given a drink of water. It is true that in such circumstances the water can actually cure most things. If used correctly by you water can heal almost anyone you are touching when they are ill. I told you already about your mate but what I didn't say is how your body will sing and smell more to him and how his body will do the same to yours. You will literally be able to smell his arousal and or his emotions. Once connected in the manor I explained you will be able to talk via the mind. Richard and I do it all the time. Now anymore questions?" she asked Hermione whose mouth was now wide open in awe.

"Wow a mermaid. How did you cope in school? I know Winky said you were head girl but surely you got urges for the water did you not? How long can we be above the water without it causing problems?" she asked her attentively. "Well what I did in school was I went to the clear lake in the room of requirement for the whole day every Wednesday. The professors knew that I needed that day for myself as did my classmates. All they were told is that I have a condition that needs continuous day long medical treatments each Wednesday. After I left school I came to muggle London to escape from Voldermort who was trying to kill all half breeds like us. While here I met your father a squib who'd grown up in a magical family and my inner mer as it's known fell in love with him instantly. He's my soul mate and always will be. He's a great lover and father and I've never looked back. When I put the glamour charm on you and me after I met Richard the mer in me no longer needed to be satisfied with water as I no longer looked like one" she said giving it a moment to sink in.

"If taking a day off studies is not your thing which I guess it won't be you can always go to the room of requirement for three hours each afternoon or for an hour when you have a free period. I should also tell you that once in the water you will be able to swim around at the speed of light and as soon as you get out of the water your legs will come back as well as your clothing and you'll be able to leave again. After each time you use the lake you will always feel very healthy. You can also gather water from any source of it near you and use it in defence but only when it's necessary. After school I would recommend you go to live in your manor straight away. If you have found your soul mate in school and he knows it's him he will have no choice but to live with you there as soon as he can. If the situation becomes dire and you simply can't get to a lake that day you'll have to just drink a litre of water every two hours until you can get to a lake" said Jean smiling at Hermione's flabbergasted expression.

Hermione flushed with embarrassment as Richard came back in with cerise pink toenails showing them to Jean who smiled dearly at him. "Jean my darling I've done as you asked me to!" he proclaimed proudly. "Very good Richard. Now please go upstairs and remove them immediately. Thank you!" "Anything for you dear!" he said leaving once again. At this stage Hermione was kneeling on the floor in fits of laughter. "Haha mum that's so damn funny!" she said struggling to breathe from laughing too much. "Why don't you try it now and see what happens?" said Jean with a gleam in her eyes. " Oh my friends do now as I tell you and tell us all your one pet peeve " she sang lulling them all into doing as she had asked of them. "Well my pet peeve is when Harry snores loudly!" said Ginny frowning. "I hate it when Ron mumbles in his sleep all the time" said Harry looking around at everyone. "I hate it when Fred and George use a product on me without asking me first!" said Ron his face becoming red with rage. " I say unto you all to calm down and not tell anyone else your pet peeves " she said bringing them back to reality while simultaneously laughing at the whole situation.

"Mum are you going to change back or stay this way?" she asked Jean who had stopped laughing by now. "Oh I think I'll change back but whenever I come to your manor to visit you I'll change and we can go swimming in the lake together alright?" she asked smiling. "Yes that's fine." "Here's your Gringotts key. You can go now and get your school supplies. Oh and Albus had asked me to inform you that you will be head Girl for two years as the ministry added on an extra year at school and you'll be repeating your last year that you missed due to the war" said Jean smiling. "Right ok well if you don't mind mum I'm going to get dressed and go to Diagon Alley and get my school supplies as you suggested. Then I'm going to pay a visit to my manor. Harry you guys may join me if you wish excuse me" she said running up the stairs momentarily. She wrenched open her closet freaking out as she realised she had absolutely nothing to wear. Nothing in there would fit her. "GINNY! GINNY!" she called out sounding panic stricken when Ginny ran up to her room. "What is it Hermione?" she asked her now looking worried. "Because I've changed so much I now have no clothes in my wardrobe that will fit me. Do you know of any spells I can use to transfigure an outfit to fit me before I buy some new ones today?" she asked her friend worried. "Yes I do choose the clothes and stand back!" she ordered. "Here they are!" she said laying them on the bed and standing back.

After a quick spell her clothes fit her. She was now clad in a deep plum coloured dress that was knee length and had a black cloak on over it. She had some flat black boots that ended at the knees on her feet and her hair was now held back off her face in a neat ponytail. She had decided to wear a simple silver pendant if an otter which Ron had gotten her last year for her birthday and a simple pair of dangling flower earrings. "Ginny will do me a favour and please not be offended by what I say next? I love how you look but if you would allow me I'd love to treat you to make over and new wardrobe alongside me. I mean I already look different but a new wardrobe is not out of the question. Please let me treat you this once?" she asked her nervous her question might have offended Ginny in some way. "Sure Hermione of course. Come on!" she said giggling and pulling her towards the floo. "Harry darling please take Ron home and play quidditch or something as us girls want to go shopping and this could take a while." "Ok if you're sure. See you later 'Mione and bye Jean!" he replied flooing home with Ron in tow.

Flooing into the Leaky cauldron they grinned at all of the shocked expressions around them. Hermione was a huge hit even now. Going straight to Gringotts they frowned at all of the looks they were getting but continued. Once inside they showed their keys and were directed to their different vaults. Ginny was nervous about entering her own vault as she had no idea now much was actually in it but knew it wouldn't be much. Hermione had already proceeded on to her own account gasping at the wealth inside it. "How much is in here sir?" she asked the elf suddenly. "Well there is exactly 1.2 billion galleons miss. Your mother's family were very rich indeed and wanted their grandchild to have the best of everything." "Please get me a charge card so I can use some of the money from here. Oh yes and transfer exactly one million galleons each into the accounts of Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley and please send them notifications of it being authorised by me. Actually don't tell Ginny she's at her vault now so she will get quite the surprise" she said smiling brightly at the elf who did all that she had asked him to with the click of his fingers. And as though he read her mind two charge cards appeared one for each of them.

As Ginny opened her vault she shrieked as pile upon pile of money appeared from no where in it. She had no idea of what to do so turned to face the elf speaking "I'm sorry but can you confirm that this is in fact my own account?" she asked him speechless. "Oh yes miss it is your account. Miss Hermione Granger has just transferred one million Galleons into the accounts of yourself, Mr Ronald Weasley and Mr Harry Potter. Is that alright with you?" he asked her apprehensively. "Yes that's fine" she responded out of it slightly. "Happy Birthday Ginny! You didn't think I'd forget did you? This money is for your birthday as well as for my own piece of mind. What I mean is when we shop I want people to believe the money is your own which it is now. Here's your charge card. Now I need to do two things as we're here please just bear with me. Accio Hermione's wardrobe!" she called waving her wand as all of her clothes and shoes filled one quarter of Ginny's vault. Waving her wand again she shrunk them all to fit a muggle plastic bag and then did the same to Ginny's clothes. With the two bags in her hand she called for the elf. "Please dispose of these any way you see fit. Either throw them out or give them to charity I really don't mind what you do with them!"

"Thank you so much Hermione this is going to be my best birthday yet!" she said shrieking and pulling Hermione out of the vault into the mine car so they could once again leave her new charge card in her handbag along with her wand. As they sauntered out of the bank Ginny pulled them straight over to the hair and beauty salon. "Yes how may I help you?" said Poppy Clearbottom the proprietor of the shop. "Yes I'd like to permanently change the colour and shape of my hair. Is that possible?" she asked shyly. "Yes it is. Follow me!" said the witch leading Ginny to a chair and putting a special protective robe over her. Hermione sat in the waiting area fascinated as to what Ginny was going to choose to have done. "So what colour and style were you thinking of?" asked the witch attentively. "Well I was thinking I'd like it to have some permanently volume in it and also I'd like it to be dark ginger in colour instead of the light tone it is now permanently of course" she said smiling at the witch happily as excitement bubbled over in her. "Yes that's quite alright this will only take half an hour for the spells around your head to wear off and viola you'll have permanent changes" said the hair stylist waving her wand and saying some complex incantations and a golden barrier went all over Ginny's hair a bit like a towel covering the entirety of her head.

Hermione sat there and read a witch weekly as she waited for the hair to be finished. She scowled at an article that stated that herself and Harry had been dating all this time. He would only ever be like a brother to her when would people ever realise this and leave them alone? Not any time soon she guessed sighing. She was so immersed in reading the article that she almost missed the spells wearing off and the delighted shriek emitted from Ginny's mouth at the fantastic result. Her hair now hung in dark ginger voluminous waves. It looked so different and gorgeous. Waving her wand over herself it now rested in a ponytail as Hermione's was. She paid using her new charge card and left looking more vibrant and happy then she had been when they went in. Next Hermione was dragging them into Madame Florina's feet. They would need many new pairs of shoes and this seemed the perfect place to begin their wardrobe transformations. Entering the shop they looked around for ages. Hermione approached the counter requesting some gladiator sandals, converse shoes, flat boots, chunky boots, pumps, ballet flats and wedges in black, silver, gold, brown, turquoise, blue, green, teal, pink, red, orange, green and purple. Ginny was next to approach the counter requesting some ballet flats, some high tops, pumps, some flat boots, high heeled boots, and finally wedges in every colour Hermione had chosen bar orange and had chosen a lilac colour instead. From looking at the shoes it was obvious that they definitely had different tastes in fashion items.

The shoes were sent either to Hermione's manor or home to Ginny's room at the Burrow and in total they had sixty pairs of shoes each. Going next into Twillfitt and Tattings they looked at all of the different robes finally choosing robes. Hermione chose robes of silk, taffeta, cotton, lace and polyester in the colours of her newly acquired shoes. Ginny chose robes in the colours of her newly acquired shoes which were made mainly of silk, lace, velvet and cotton. Next it was time to buy some dresses to go with their new robes. Ginny chose sundresses, cap sleeve dresses, polo dresses, trapeze dresses, sleeve less dresses, long sleeve dresses and halter dresses. Hermione chose Sundresses, Cap sleeves dresses, long sleeve dresses, empire dresses, sheath dresses and drop waist dresses. Next it was time to choose some hats. They both chose hats like the ones at Beauxbatons and the ones that Minerva McGonagall wore in all of the above colours with added jewels, diamonds and or feathers for style. These items again were sent home to the Burrow or to Hermione's manor. Next they bought their school robes, uniforms and some casual jeans with tops, jumpers and cardigans. Their last fashion stop was at the accessory store. They each bought jewellery sets composing of tear dropped jewellery with amethyst, sapphire, opal, topaz, ruby and emerald stones in them. These sets included long earrings, necklaces, bracelets and hair combs.

Next after the jewellery they bought a few new handbags and some new school satchels. Hermione's satchel was composed of dark purple leather and would hold considerably more then her old one. Ginny's new satchel composed of calfskin leather was deep blue in colour. "Ginny I don't know about you but I think I could do with a new wand. My old wand was stolen during the war and I've been using a snatchers wand the entire time since. It's powerful enough but it's not mine if you catch my drift. What do you say?" she asked her now beaming friend. "Mine is a hand me down so I'd be delighted for one that was actually mine!" she said laughing. They both rushed off to Ollivanders. "Hermione how may I be of assistance?" he asked her smiling politely. "Oh don't worry I only know it's you because this fine young lady said your name when you both came in. You do look different" he said again smiling brightly at them both with Ginny blushing as he hadn't even recognised her. "This wand is from a snatcher as mine was stolen in the war and I wondered if I'd be able to get a new one. This one is powerful but it's not mine if you get my drift?" she asked him politely.

"Indeed I do Miss Granger. Yes this wand is definitely not your own one. How about this twelve inch silver and maple. As you can see it is rather pliable and great for charms work. The core of this particular wand is dragon heartstring. The ornate handle here is silver and the length of the wand is black maple." She waved it and knew then that it was for her. She paid the ten galleons for it and waited for Ginny to choose hers. "Ok maybe not. How about this one. It's a ten three quarter inch blackthorn. The handle here is silver like Miss Granger's only the blackthorn wood is much darker in colour. This wand has a core of a phoenix feather is relatively springy and great for transfigurations work." She waved the wand to see that this wand did in fact work for her and paid the ten galleons for it. After leaving Ollivanders they got all of their new school supplies along with expensive quills, parchment and ink. Flooing into the Burrow living room Mrs Weasley screamed. "Ginerva Weasley what's the meaning of all these new clothes and where in Merlin's name did you get the money to alter your hair permanently. You explain yourself this minute Madam!" "Oh honestly mum relax it was all a gift for my birthday from Hermione. My best friend is allowed to treat me you know if she wants to. Did the boys tell you about Hermione by the way?" she asked her now calm mother.

"Yes they did indeed and Hermione sweetheart you look wonderful" she replied hugging her tightly "Can't breathe…" she stumbled out before Molly let her go. "Molly I have way more money then I knew what to do with so I thought of putting one million into the accounts of Ginny, Ron and Harry so that they'll never have to go without the best ever again. I've instructed Ginny here to use her new charge card to get you whatever you want. The Weasley family or should I say my second family are going to be living better from now on!" she said determined. "Thank you sweetheart. Give me five minutes and I'll have dinner ready." After telling everyone all about their new makeovers and Hermione's new heritage they all retired to bed very excited for the trip to Hogwarts the following morning.


	2. I know who it is now!

Waking up the next morning Hermione was all excited about going to school but terrified of the fact that she now needed to have a shower. Getting over her fears quickly she trudged over to the toilets with her new clothes and wash bag in her hand. Casually using wandless magic she locked and silenced the door in case her shower resulted in anything unusual. As soon as she stepped under the water however she felt her senses increase tenfold. She could now smell everything and see everything at pin point clarity range. After her shower she felt very clear headed altogether and as though she had never felt healthier. She dressed in her simple pair of jeans, converse and a purple top with a black cardigan. She looked amazing. Her hair was just left in a neat half up ponytail. She climbed down the stairs with her trunks floating behind her. She sat at the table smiling at everyone as she scooped some eggs and bacon onto her plate. "Morning all. Did everyone sleep well? I can't believe I made head girl! Hah! I bet Malfoy made head boy!" she said snickering at that idea. "Morning sweetie! I'm happy you made head girl too. Please try not antagonise Malfoy too much as it will be easier for you if you don't!" scolded Mrs Weasley lightly chuckling slightly.

"Come on gang we have half an hour to get to the platform. Everything away please." Said Molly smiling as she led them all to the apparition point. Aparating they all put their trunks and owls and such on trolleys as they ran through the wall between platforms nine and ten. As they entered all eyes were on Hermione in mixtures of confusion and awe. Getting on board the train she headed to the heads compartment with her school robe and heads badge now pinned to her chest proudly. Entering the compartment she saw Malfoy and there and smirked to herself. Sitting down she pulled out Hogwarts A History without acknowledging him and began to read until he cleared his throat. She looked up at him without saying anything at first. "Hello I'm Draco Malfoy and you are?" he said taking her hand in his and kissing the top of it which made her giggle loudly. Soon enough she was full on laughing. "Malfoy you dolt! It's me Hermione! Hermione Granger!" she said seriously. "But you're beautiful! Now is not the time to joke about such things as Granger!" he scolded angrily. "Hey ferret face it is me! I had some um changes in my family and now know that I'm half blood. The reason why I look so much better then I did before is because of my heritage ok. Don't you ever say such things to me again or I will take you out and trust me with my new found heritage you don't wanna do that!" she scolded her eyes glinting black before returning to their normal colour once again.

"I know what you are! You're a veela like me!" he said smirking. "Nice try but no I'm not a veela Draco!" "Well then what are you!" he asked her but before she could answer him McGonagall aparated in before them. "Hermione dear it's good to see you again. Your mother has been on to us about your condition so no need to worry I have given you Wednesdays off classes and you are to go the room of requirement during that time ok. Don't look at me that way. I had to do it otherwise you never would have taken the time out that you needed to. I also know about you needing to find a mate to find happiness and I have with me a parchment. Now I'm going to cast a complex spell on it and then it will reveal where you can find your mate ok?" "Ok Professor!" she said slightly annoyed about Wednesdays. "Ok it says here that he can be located in Hogwarts in the dungeons to be precise! You will probably know that Draco is veela but as this shows he's not your mate. Draco Hermione is a half blood elemental mermaid which is why she needs a mate. I'll leave you too to become more accustomed" she said thanking them and leaving. "So Granger an elemental!" he said gawking at her with wide eyes. "Yes and according to McGonagall my mate is in your house. I wonder who he is?" she said saying that last part more to herself then him although he still heard her.

While they were thinking a parchment appeared in front of them asking them to name their best friend that they wanted to be able to visit them when they wanted to. These people would still have to knock and return again later if they got no answer. They would be able to access not by the main portrait but by special doors that only they would know the location of within their own particular house. Hermione wrote down Ginerva Weasley and Draco wrote down Blaise Zabini before it disappeared. With her heightened senses she could sense that Draco was nervous about something. His heart was beating extremely fast and he appeared to be in a daze sweating. "Draco what's wrong? Why are you so nervous?" "I can smell her Hermione, my mate that is!" he growled in lust which didn't affect her. "I know what you mean I can smell my mate my mate too!" she said smiling. "What does he smell like?" asked Draco trying to get his mind off of his own mate." "He smells of coffee, fresh mint, fresh parchment, spearmint toothpaste and chocolate. What about your mate?" she asked him curiously. "She smells like strawberries, new leather, citrus burst, coconuts and vanilla!" he replied now smiling brightly. None of them had any idea that both Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley were getting closer to their compartment at either end of the train.

Ginny opened the door and pulled on Hermione before deciding to just give up and sit beside her. "So Hermione any news?" she asked her clearly wanting to know if she'd found her mate yet. "No news yet but look at this!" she said tapping her wand on the book she was reading as some script appeared there._**Draco is veela. I'm not his mate and McGonagall did a test that showed us all that my mate is definitely a Slytherin but as to who that Slytherin is I don't yet know.**_ Ginny read the script and then cast a wandless muffliato so they could talk without him hearing it. "So tell me who do you think it is? Is it Theodore Nott? Everyone knows that asides from Malfoy he's like an extremely sexy Slytherin! Don't worry we're under the muffliato so he can't hear us!" she said looking at Hermione. "Hmm I'm not sure if it is or not. What type of guy do think would be my type. You know me better then most. I mean yes Harry and Ron are my best friends too but they're boys so not as observant as I'd like them to be!" she said laughing. "Well I think you'd like the sexy, intense, silent type. The type of mysterious guy who was full of knowledge and very cultural. Someone who could be intensely intimate with you as well as battle it out with you in a hot debate as well. Someone who matches you intellectually. Someone who doesn't give a flying fig what anyone thinks and doesn't like showing off because he's better then that! Am I right?" Hermione sat staring at her with her mouth hanging open.

Draco observed this and having no idea what they were talking about started to laugh loudly. He stopped laughing as soon as he'd started however as his eyes clouded over with lust. He'd smelt her and needed her so badly. Growling he fell back into his seat as Blaise came through the door the moment he'd tried to leave which caused him to fall back. Hermione's breath caught as she saw Blaise. "Ginny! Ginny! It's him oh dear god! Its Blaise my mate is Blaise bloody Zabini. He's so sexy. Ah I'm loosing control get me some water now!" she demanded shocked removing the silencing spell with a slight wave of her hand. With a wave of her wand the water bottle Hermione had brought with her was now full once again. Grabbing it she took a huge swig of the water feeling herself becoming all hot and bothered. "Hello I'm Blaise Zabini" he said extending his hand in her direction. With a nudge in her ribcage from Ginny she finally responded. "I'm um Hermione Granger" she replied unsteadily. "Hermione Granger! Whoa you look hot! Oh deary me I'm so sorry that was so out of line. I almost forgot where I was" he said now blushing profusely. "Yes and Hermione's an elemental mermaid in search of her mate!" said Draco in a teasing way. "Well uh good luck with that!" he said nervously. "Oh Draco doesn't know what he's talking about. I've already found him. Just because I choose to say nothing doesn't mean I haven't found my mate. He's in Slytherin actually!" she said proudly.

"Hermione!" Ginny said several times but was being ignored. Her skin was now glowing a light golden colour as she looked deep into Blaise's eyes. "If you get my drift Blaise!" she said silkily causing Draco to squirm in his seat before exploding in his pants at the sexual tension she was causing with the extremely turned on pheromones she was releasing. "I do actually Hermione could you please come here one moment. I need some advice in private?" he asked her which she graciously accepted leaving a stunned Draco and Ginny behind. "What do you think of Theodore Nott?" he asked her once they were alone. "I don't think of Theodore Nott and I'd rather that you don't insult me further by asking me about the likes of him" she growled suddenly very annoyed by this rude distraction. "Ok well right. Um so what do you think of Draco?" he asked her once again. "Oh for god's sake Blaise! I don't think of Draco he's not my damn mate! He may be veela but the world does not revolve around him!" she shouted now angry. "Ok well then who is it?" he asked her now annoyed himself. "Why in the hell are men so damn dense? My mate and the only one I'll ever have eyes for is you Blaise you daft plank!" she said giggling and then shouting as he'd fainted before her. Using her new found reflexes she caught him and placed him in a seat of an unused carriage. "Enervate!" she said waking him up.

"Uh my head! Did I just hear right am I really your mate?" he asked shocked to the core. "Yes you are. I will never force you Blaise. If you want to be with anyone else I'll never stop you I mean you are after all a Slytherin and if you are anything like Draco is rumoured to be that will mean many girlfriends!" she said seriously causing Blaise to laugh his head off. "Hermione he's not like that at all. It was a rumour someone made up but because he loved how it sounded he never did anything to deny it. He's only been with two others before now. As for me I can't imagine why you'd think I'd have a girlfriend?" he asked her shocked. "Because you're sexy, perfect personality, tall, muscular, hot eyes, kind, caring, intellectual and amazing in every way" she said blushing madly and looking everywhere but at him. "Yes" he said suddenly shocking them both. "What do you mean yes?" she asked him confused.

"Now who's being dense? Hermione you are beautiful, smart, funny, great legs, wonderful personality and so caring. Of course I'll be with you if you'll let me" he said smiling a genuine smile at her that reached his eyes. "Of course I do Blaise but I must warn you of a condition of being with me that you must agree to!" she said seriously. "What's that?" he asked her suddenly taking her hand in his. "Well every Wednesday this year I'll be in the room of requirement at the clear lake as I'll need to be in my own element for a whole day each week in order to be able to exist the way you see me before you now. If you like I will allow you to be in the lake with me sometimes. Anyway my condition is that during the holidays and after school you'll have to come and be with me at my lake side manor as I'll need to be near a lake at all times. If you have a manor somewhere with a lake we can always go to that manor as well. Do you agree to these terms?" she asked him nervously. "Yes I do especially the part about me seeing you in the lake. So tell me will you always have your tail in the lake?" "I'm not sure why do you ask?" she asked him suddenly. "Well I'd love to make love with you in the lake some time if I can of course if not I'll just settle for the bath tub or shower. It's a fantasy of mine!" he said whispering in her ear and causing a shiver to run the length of her back. "That sounds incredibly sexy!" she growled kissing him intensely and grinning as he picked her up and placed her on his lap holding her closer to further intensify the kiss.

After twenty minutes of heated snogging they were both satiated and fully relaxed. "I have an embarrassing confession to make Hermione!" he said going red. "What is it?" she asked him fearing he was going to say he had been joking when he'd previously accepted her. "Well when Draco told me he was a veela I brewed a potion that stops the affects of all pheromones released on me. I have taken it each week because of the fact that I knew nothing of veela and didn't want to be affected by his pheromones. This means that your pheromones have not affected me either. I like you for you and not because of anything you've done hormonally. I just wanted you to know that in case you thought I only liked you because of your hormones. I don't. You're beautiful and sexy and wonderful and I'll never get enough of you ever!" he sighed as he looked longingly into her eyes his own filling with such warmth. "Well at least I know you didn't like me over my hormones but I must insist that if you wish me to remain alive that you stop looking at me like that or else I'll melt into a pile of goo right here. I could swim in your sexy eyes. Oh Blaise promise to always hold me close like you are now whenever I need you to! Come on I want to introduce you to everyone!" she said sighing herself as she stared into his eyes dreamily. "I promise I'll always hold you as long as you need me to" he said kissing her hotly once more before releasing her.

Going hand in hand up the isle of the train they finally found Harry and Ron in their own compartment with Luna and Neville. "Hey guys I just wanted to tell you I've found my mate. It's Blaise Zabini and he's agreed to be with me always. I need to ask you now to think of nothing but me for a moment and agree to get on with him as best as you can!" she said giving her boys a look that meant no nonsense. "Well Blaise I am so happy that you make her so happy" said Luna hugging Blaise. They all heard a growl from far in the train and thought nothing of it. "Blaise we will accept you because of Hermione and because we love her like a sister. But I'm telling you now you hurt her and you will pay!" said Harry shaking Blaise's hand before dropping it. "Hermione I am happy as long as he makes you happy but like Harry said hurt her and suffer Zabini!" said Ron holding out his own hand for Blaise to shake. "I find your love and care of Hermione to be rather admirable. I love her and I will take care of always so you never have to worry about it. You will always be her best friends and brothers and I want you to know I'll never stop that relationship from continuing. It's most important to me that she has all of her friends with her all of the time." Touching the side of Luna with the side of his hand he heard Draco shrieking from the end of the train. Removing his hand once again he noticed no noises. He did this a few time unbeknownst to anyone inside the carriage even Luna loving that he could tease Draco from such a far distance.

Suddenly the train jerked and he fell on her lap. "Oh sorry about that Luna thanks" he blushed slightly getting up. "Hey Luna come with me to our carriage so we can hang out minus the boys" said Hermione smiling. When they arrived however Draco was screaming as he was wrapped up in ropes while Ginny had her wand trained on him. "What's going on here?" Blaise asked suddenly. "Blaise please tell her to let me the hell go! It's her Blaise I need her!" he said looking heartbroken. "But Draco she was with you alone all this time I really don't understand" said Blaise looking confused. "Ugh! Not Ginerva you dolt Luna!" he shouted. Luna looked up then very much with it. "What about me?" she asked him seriously. "Listen Luna Draco is a veela and has decided that you're his mate" said Blaise softly. "You're telling me this why?" she asked suddenly confused. "Because he needs to mate with you within the next year or he'll die. Right now he's tied up because if Ginerva lets him go he may pounce on you" said Blaise looking quite worried. "Oh it's quite alright at this stage I'd say he's just as sane as I am! You can let him go Ginny. I know he won't hurt me he's not that stupid although why he appears to look so stupid all the time I don't understand" she said still frowning.

Ginny looked very dubious but released his binds slowly. He grabbed Luna and pulled her close to his chest inhaling her scent and smiling. She smelt divine. "Well I must go back to my compartment now but Draco although I never expected my year to be like this I need you to understand that I do except to be your mate. I don't care what I feel about someone I'll never watch someone die whether I know how I should feel about them or not. I'll see you later on" she said pressing a kiss to Draco's cheek before leaving him standing there in a happy stupor. As the train landed at the destination they all walked hand in hand to the carriages. This was going to be an interesting year.


End file.
